Playing Doctor
by Speedygirl
Summary: Poor Speed gets to flu after a race, guess who his doctor is.


**Author's note: Okay, this is my first Speed Racer story so please be kind, and also take a look at my profile and tell which story I should do next.**

**Playing Doctor**

**Summary: Poor Speed gets the flu after a race, any idea who his doctor is?**

Eighteen year old Speed Racer moaned and turned over in his bed, he felt like he had been hit by the Mach 5. His arms and legs ached so bad that he was afraid that if he tried to get up they wouldn't support him; his head was pounding so hard he almost thought Spritle and Chim Chim were dancing in his head. Speed moaned again as he rolled over onto his back, sending more pain through his head.

"One race in the rain, just one," Speed groaned as he pulled the sheet over his head.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door and he heard it open and someone walk up to his bed.

"Speed, you're mom told me to come get you its past ten in the morning, don't you want breakfast?" Speed knew that voice right away, it was Trixie.

Speed moaned in response to her question and pulled the blanket higher, if that was possible over his head.

"Speed-are you alright?" Trixie asked worry in her voice.

Speed turned his head toward his girlfriend's voice without opening his eyes and tried to sit up but when he did his bed and the area around him began to spin, he decided against trying that again.

"I don't feel good Trix, please just leave me alone," Speed moaned through his blankets.

"What do you mean, you're not getting sick are you?" Trixie asked with even more concern pulling down the blanket to take a better look at Speed.

"I ache all over, my arms and legs feel like lead, and my head feels like Spritle and Chim-chim are doing there so-so kung-fu in it," Speed said as he moaned again and then slowly opened his eyes to look at Trixie.

"Oh come on, I think its cute when they do that," Trixie said with a small laugh as she slowly reached over and put her hand on Speed's forehead, and she winced at the heat that was radiating through her boyfriend's body.

"For crying out loud Speed-you're burning up!" Trixie said pulling her hand away from Speed's forehead.

"I'm fine Trix, I just want to sleep some more," Speed said as he once again pulled the blanket over his head.

Trixie pulled the blanket off his Speed's face again but left it by his shoulders, "Don't cover your face you need to be able to breath."

"Oh Trix, you worry too much," Speed said but left the blanket where Trixie had placed it.

"I'm going to go your mom," Trixie said as she left the room, but it fell on deaf ears because Speed was already asleep.

Trixie walked back out to the kitchen to find Spritle and Chim-chim already digging into their late brunch. She smiled at them and turned to Mrs. Racer.

"Mrs. Racer, you might want to come take a look at Speed, he has a fever," Trixie said just as Pops and Sparky came in from the garage.

"Oh my, Pops will please keep your eye on those two?" Mom Racer said motioning with her head at Chim-chim and Spritle.

Pops nodded with a hint of worry in his eyes as the two left the room, down the hall and entered Speed's room.

As the reached the bed they could tell that Speed was breathing through his mouth, he sounded really bad. Mrs. Racer sat on the bed and pulled some of Speed's dark hair off of his forehead, "Speed? Speed wake for a minute sweetie."

Speed moaned and forced his eyes open, "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie, when did you start feeling sick?" Mrs. Racer asked hoping that he hadn't raced feeling the way he obviously felt now.

"I started getting a head ache last night after the race, I thought I just needed some sleep, but then when I woke up this morning I just felt worse," Speed croaked out he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Okay we know about your head, what else hurts?" Mrs. Racer asked rubbing her son's forehead gently.

"My whole body aches, my arms and legs feel like lead and my head is pounding so hard I can't see straight," Speed said as he began rubbing his eyes a little.

Mrs. Racer frowned and then Trixie walked over and handed her something, "Here Mrs. Racer, you might need this," Trixie said as she handed her a thermometer.

"Good idea, thank you Trixie," Mrs. Racer said as she took the thermometer and turned back to Speed, he was still rubbing his eyes, trying to make his head ache go away, "Speed, open up, and make sure it's under your tongue."

Speed groaned, he hated this part, but didn't argue, he opened his mouth and let his mom put the thermometer in it. He pushed it up and down a few times with his tongue but then got a stern look from his mom and then put it under his tongue and left it there. After about three minutes Mrs. Racer took it out and looked at it, her frown got bigger when she saw the numbers. "102.2 wow Speed, that's a pretty high fever, especially for you."

Speed groaned again and nodded as he pulled the blanket back up to his chin, "Mom- I'm freezing," He said as pulled his arms back in.

"You're still cold?" Trixie asked as she watched Speed shiver a little under the covers.

Speed answered with a nod of his black hair, which was almost the only part of his body that was visible at the moment.

Mrs. Racer walked over to the closet and took out an extra blanket, and walked back over to Speed, "Here's an extra blanket sweetie, is that better?"

Speed nodded as he pulled in the extra heat, it woke him up a little, but it didn't help his head very much.

"Can we get you anything else?" Mrs. Racer asked as she ran her hand through her son's hair.

"Can I have some water?" Speed asked as he pushed himself up slowly.

"Of course, I'll get you some," Mrs. Racer said as she began walking towards Speed's bathroom.

"Can I give it to him?" Spritle asked as he bounded up into the room, Chim-chim not far behind.

"Of course you can sweetie," Mrs. Racer said with a smile as she handed her youngest son a glass of water and a small pill to bring Speed's fever down.

Spritle walked back over to Speed's bed and handed the glass and the pill to his older brother, Speed managed a smile as he slowly sat up with Trixie's help, and slowly drained the glass.

"Thanks Trix," Speed said as he lay back down, and then turned his head to look at Spritle, "You too Spritle."

Pops walked in just as Speed was lying back down, he turned to his wife, "Is he alright?"

Mrs. Racer nodded, "He has the flu, but he'll be alright in a day or two."

"Good," Pops said with smile as he looked back at his son's and Trixie, Spritle was now sitting on the bed with Chim-chim beside him, and Trixie was helping Speed sit up again and placed some pillows behind his back. Just as Trixie sat down on the floor a sparkle found its way to Spritle's eyes.

"I've got an idea, that's make this a game," Spritle said with a smile.

"Make what a game Spritle?" Trixie asked she was really confused, and from the look on Speed's face so was he.

"Taking care of Speed," Spritle said, "Right Chim-chim?"

Chim-chim began shaking his head widely in response.

Speed and Trixie looked at each other, still really confused, "You want to explain to us what you mean Spritle?" Trixie asked looking at the small eight year old.

"We can play doctor, Speed's the patient and we're the doctors and we have to help the patient feel better," Spritle said as he patted Speed on the leg.

Speed managed a smile just as he sneezed.

"Bless you," Trixie said with a smile.

"Thank you," Speed said with a groan.

"You know what Spritle, I have to help your mom in the kitchen today, and with Speed out I'm sure Pops and Sparky are going to need my help in the garage, why don't you play doctor for Speed today, I'll be here if you need me but you are in charge of him, okay?" Trixie said with a smile as she watched Speed pull the blanket over his head again she had to hold back a laugh.

"Okay," Spritle agreed with a shake of his dark hair, "I'll go get you more water Speed, because you need to keep drinking, that's what mom always says when I'm sick," Spritle said as he jumped off Speed's bed and headed for the sink Chim-chim followed.

Speed managed a small laugh and said, "Trix, you might want to help him get the water so he doesn't drench himself."

Trixie laughed and nodded as she walked over to help Spritle.

………………………………..

Spritle stayed with Speed all day, he really was Speed's doctor, he helped their mom bring him lunch, he got him music, he got him books, got him car magazines, Spritle even tried to tell Speed a story.

When Trixie brought back dinner for them she saw a sight that she would always remember. Speed was fast asleep, headphones on and a racers magazine in his lap. Spritle and Chim-chim lay beside him, Spritle had his arm linked into Speed's, his head resting on Speed's chest.

Sparky walked up behind Trixie and saw them too, he smiled, "Do you think I should put Spritle in his own bed?"

Trixie shook her head, "No, we'll tell Mr. and Mrs. Racer, but for now let him stay there, he looks comfortable, besides I wouldn't want to wake up Speed."

Trixie handed the tray she was carrying to Sparky and slowly and gently took off Speed's headphones. Sparky put the tray down on the table beside the bed, "There, if they get hunger, there's something here."

Trixie nodded then felt Speed's forehead again, he still felt warm but not as bad as it had been earlier that day. Trixie ran her hand through Speed's black hair and then whispered into his ear, "I hope you feel better tomorrow superstar." Trixie then turned to Spritle, she smiled knowing that Spritle would never allow her to do this if he was awake, she kissed the top of Spritle's head and whispered into his ear, "Good night little doctor."

Trixie smiled and pulled the door shut as she and Sparky left the room. They returned to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Racer were talking.

"How is he?" Mrs. Racer asked.

"His fever has come down some, I'm sure he'll be up and speeding around in no time," Trixie said with a laugh.

"Thank you for all your help today, both of you," Pops said with smile.

"It wasn't a problem Pops," Sparky said with a smile.

"Oh course not," Trixie said agreeing with Sparky, "Though I really should get home, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Good night Trixie," the three said together as Trixie left the house.

Trixie smiled as she walked home, she was thinking on how even the youngest person could care with all their heart.

The End


End file.
